Saijo Strife
|name = |kanji = 斎場ストライフ |rōmaji = Saijō Sutoraifu |race = Human Unknown Race |age = 26 (X784) 33 (Debut) |gender = Male |birthday = |eyes = Crimson |hair = Black |affiliation = Fairy Tail Paths of Mastery |previous affiliation = Odd Jewels |occupation = Mage Master |previous occupation = Deliverer Independent Mage |team = |previous partner = Alpha Law Anderson |base of operations = First Fairy Tail Building |status = Active |relatives = Alan Wolf (Adoptive Son) Jonathan Strife (Uncle) Alexander Strife (Father) Elyzabeth Strife (Mother) Alice Hellblazer (Wife) Ness Hellblazer (Daughter) |alias = Pale Flame Flames of Hope |magic = Flames of Ikun (Legendary Fire) Super Archive Speed Magic Absorption Magic (Lightning Magic, Darkness Magic) Reverse Magic |marklocation = |mark location = Right Forearm|previous team = |blood type = AB}} Saijo Strife ' (西条ストライフ, ''Saijō Sutoraifu) is a S-Class Mage Candidate of the '''Fairy Tail Guild, founder of [[Folk Team|'Folk Team']], and a member of the Paths of Mastery. Appearance Saijo's noticeable features are his black-colored hair, dark red eyes and fair skin tone. He is slightly toned and muscular. During his entire life searching for his parent's, he received many scars around his torso, legs and arms. His guild mark is close to his elbow on his forearm is and is maroon in color. He originally wears a brown green coat over a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and boots. After the time skip, he wears a white coat over a white long-sleeved shirt with black pants and boots. Personality When he was young, Saijo was kind and caring towards others. He always smiles and speaks openly when being friendly. He would go out of his way to protect those he cares about, even knowing how small he is. After his parents supposed deaths and his uncle's house fire, Saijo became sensitive towards virtually anyone around him, rarely speaking unless absolutely necessary. He can also be quite stubborn, always ready for a fight and never be backing down from one. Though he prefers action, he would sometimes listen to others have to say, though rarely. Even when he thinks that no one is worth it, he would still listen to them to be completely rude. After his marriage and some time after the time skip, His personality seems to be the same with some changes. He can be very compassionate when he wants, and even needs to be. He sympathizes those who have suffered just as much or even more than him. History Saijo was born in the Strife Family, a standard family with skills in inventing. He presumably thought that his mother died and his father deserted him when he was young. When he was still young, his uncle takes him in and teaches him the basics of the Legendary Fire and inventing magical items. When he just turned 12, he mastered Legendary Fire and has invented more magical items than his uncle. However, when he returned to his uncle's house, the house was in flames. He then trained for 6 years to prepare in finding his family. At the age of 18, he joined a restaurant full of mages called Odd Jewels. Thanks to this he had to hold off his search for his family. During years in Odd Jewels, he meets and falls in love with Alice Hellblazer. When he turned 20 they got married and at 21 was given a daughter. One year after, he was still thinking of going back to searching, with serious thought and further convinced by his wife, he continues his search. 4 years after his departure from his new home, Saijo becomes a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, thinking that he would have a better chances in finding his family. He also was the founder and leader of Folk Team. He didn't do much but keep picking quests every time he completed one and keeps doing this till the death of one of his members. He cares for everyone in the guild but doesn't want them involved when his brother Alpha died. Thanks to that incident he dismissed the Team. During the time skip, he reunited with his father, discovered that his uncle is working for Odd Jewels and the dark guild that killed his brother and kidnapped his mother is Demon Spade. After the time skip, Saijo's appearance and personality change greatly. He took part in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial twice but failed both times. He would even adoptive a young child, who would later recreate the Folk Team. After achieving enough money, Saijo bought a new home closer to the guild and reunite with his wife and daughter. He would later be founded by members of the Paths into becoming a Master in their order. Synopsis Demon Castle Arc Magic and Abilities Legendary Fire '(炎伝説 ''Honō Densetsu): Saijo is a master of one of the [[Flames of Ikun|'''Flames of Ikun]] and makes use of it in creative ways. His mastery over this magic is enough for him to defeat the most strongest of mages and dark mages in Earthland. He would incorporate the flames into combat, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Saijo can spout white flames from any part of his body or anywhere else, being highly resistance to most types of flames, and able to burn through metal. After the time skip, he has completely improved his Legendary Fire, capable of defeating multiple opponents with either one or two moves. * Sol Arc (ソルアーク Soru Āku): Saijo most notable technique. He swings himself in an upward motion creating a Straight ground trail white fire towards his foes.When using Sol Release, the attack changes into a fountain attack form. * Sol Pressure (ソル圧力 Soru Atsuryoku): He uses a fire-enhanced uppercut to stop aerial attacks as well as breaking through his foes defense. * Sun Dive (日ダイブ Nichi Daibu): Saijo focuses his fire-enhanced punch in midair causing him to move in whatever direction he punches. This attack is meant to move him in the air while also being an attack if a target is close enough. When using Sol Release, the technique can use as an attack method, making his foes suffer from severe damage if the hit lands. * Sun Break (日ブレイク Nichi Bureiku): Saijo uses a fire-enhanced dive kick towards his foe, and if it hits the ground, the attack creates a small flame fountain at the enemy. When in Sol Release, the attack does greater damage and instead of a fountain of flames it becomes a large explosion when the attack hits the ground. * Sol Stamp (ソルスタンプ Soru Sutanpu): Saijo uses a powerful fire-enhanced kick that is difficult to block against. When the first kick hits, a second kick made as a final attack in a dive kick at the target. When in Sol Release, the attack is enhanced greatly and the dive kick creates a small explosion when it hits the target. * Sun God's Fist (太陽神の拳 Taiyōshin no Ken): Saijo unleashes one of his most powerful fire-enhanced punch, causing his target to fly a couple hundred yards away from him with tremendous force. The attack is more powerful when in Sol Release and the attack could kill his target. * Family Secret Art (家族奥義 Kazoku Ōgi) ** Risky Win: Volcanic Fist (危勝利火山拳 Kishōri Kazan Ken): Saijo focuses every bit of his magic power and flames into his hand in a form a big fireball. He then punches the fireball with his other hand, creating a large fire blast at his target with great power. When using Sol Release, the attack is increased. The fireball is larger and the attack is a large beam instead of a blast. ** Sol Release (ソルリリース Soru Rirīsu): Saijo activation method to fully release the powers of the Legendary Fire. When activated his flames change to a dark gray color and increase the power of his flames to destructive effects. However, this technique requires strong stamina and endurance since it takes his full strength to use it. ** True Risky Win: Ultimate Grand Explosion (真危勝利究極のグランド爆発 Ma Kishōri Kyūkyoku no Gurando Bakuhatsu): Saijo's strongest and deadliest attack. He stores everything into his arm and punches his target. When hit, the tremendous power in his attack creates a massive explosion of fiery energy in the shape of a pillar the is a half a mile wide. This is too dangerous and if used Saijo would suffer from stamina loss and severe burns on his arm. [[Super Archive|'Super Archive']]: Saijo stores information into data and transfer the information to other people. He uses this to locate Vlad Master in the castle and how to get to him. Mental Resistance: Saijo is able to block telepathic communications and mental control from other mages, demons, etc. Pyrokinesis: Like his mother, Saijo has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him. Longevity: Through his lineage, Saijo has been living for 33 years, and yet is appearance would deem him in his early to mid-twenties. Enhanced Strength: Saijo is remarkably strong, able to lift objects twice his size with just one arm and send flying away taller individuals with casual ease. Enhanced Speed: Saijo is extremely fast, being capable of fighting on equal terms with much faster combatants and jumping great distances. Enhanced Reflexes: Saijo's reflexes are rather sharp, able to avoid attacks from close to long range in an instant. Immense Durability: Saijo is immensely durable, able to withstand powerful attacks close range with little harm to his body, one time taking Akujin's Dark Raging Bolt with only a bruise and take his regular lightning attacks with no effect. Enhanced Endurance: Saijo possesses tremendous physical stamina. He is able to use Legendary Fire (magic that uses the users stamina to use more powerful spells) with little to no effort. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Saijo can fight proficiently with a sword, having displayed excellent swordsmanship slashing with great speed, accuracy, and strength. Immense Magic Power: A descendant of his mother's family and Strife family, Saijo's Magic Power is completely frightening. While training members of Folk Team, he releases a portion of his power. Alan stated his power was scary and every member of his team dropped to their nee's. He stated that this is only 20% of his power and he was wearing his Limiter Outfit at the time. Master Hand-'to'-'Hand Combatant': Saijo is remarked in his skills in unarmed combat. He is capable of defeating multiple opponents with casual ease and even best Aron Shibo in hand-to-hand combat, who he state to be better in fighting than himself. Equipment Limiter Outfit: Saijo's White Jacket actually holds back most of his magical power and magic abilities. It also prevents him from using his Family Secret Arts when using his Legendary Fire. |collapsed = yes}} Relationships |collapsed = yes}} Trivia Category:Xramos224 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:10 Paths of Mastery Category:Scientist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mage